Hazard
Hazard was a robot built and driven by Tony Buchignani of Team Delta that competed in Season 1.0 and then Seasons 3.0 through 5.0 of BattleBots. Hazard was a middleweight robot, a low box-shaped robot with 4-wheel drive, a front wedge and a large tool steel spinning blade on top, which made it one of the most effective robots in BattleBots. Hazard's effectiveness made it one of the most successful bots ever in BattleBots, winning the Season 1.0, 3.0, and 4.0 middleweight championships, and making it to the semifinals of Season 5.0. Hazard was redesigned for Season 5.0 to have side skirts alongside the front skirt. Hazard's design flaw was found by T-Minus, whom fired its flipping arm under Hazard's front wedge skirt, pushing it under its spinning blade, rendering both useless. It was undefeated in combat until the Season 5.0 semifinals. It also competed in Steel Conflict, not achieving the same success it had in BattleBots. Robot History Season 1.0 In its first ever match, it fought against Pegleg, a rookie walker robot with no weapon. Hazard easily destroyed the helpless Pegleg with one hit by ripping out its batteries and Pegleg was counted out at 0:31. Hazard won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Turtle Road Kill. The two bots danced around for awhile, with Turtle Road Kill retreating from Hazard's deadly blade. Finally the two bots collided and Turtle Road Kill was sent flying across the BattleBox. At that point, the match became a shoving match, as Hazard's blade stopped working. The match however was still in Hazard's favor because of its low wedge. Turtle Road Kill was hit by the killsaws and sent flying once more. The match played out with Hazard slamming Turtle Road Kill into the spikestrip a few times. Hazard won on a unanimous 9-0 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Spin Orbiting Force As soon as the buzzer sounded, Spin Orbiting Force rushed out of its square toward Hazard and stopped Hazard's blade from reaching full speed. Hazard quickly attempted to retreat to get its blade up to full speed, but Spin Orbiting Force stayed hot on its trail. The two bots drove around for a few seconds and then Spin Orbiting Force made a move. It charged Hazard, but missed and became wedged under the spikestrip. Spin Orbiting Force tried desperately to get free but Hazard began attacking, hitting it full force with its blade, knocking a motor off of Spin Orbiting Force and incapacitating its saw. Hazard then drove around and attempted to wedge Spin Orbiting Force even further into the spikes. After an off-kilter hit, Hazard accidentally freed Spin Orbiting Force from the spikes. Hazard then hit Spin Orbiting Force with its wedge and drove it into the spikes once more. The match once again became a shoving match with Hazard slamming Spin Orbiting Force into the arena walls. After one particular slam, Spin Orbiting Force became stuck on the spikes yet again but it managed to free itself. The bots spent the rest of the time driving around and Hazard got one last smash before the time ran out. Hazard won on a 7-2 judge's decision and advanced to the middleweight finals, where it faced Deadblow. Both bots drove out and met each other in the middle of the BattleBox. Hazard's blade struck Deadblow once, then a few seconds later Deadblow retaliated with a few strikes with its pickaxe. Hazard then struck Deadblow with a lethal hit to the side, puncturing its paneling and incapacitating Deadblow and its battery. Deadblow was counted out by the referee and Hazard took the championship with a KO at 53 seconds. Hazard was not finished yet, however, as it participated the middleweight rumble at the end of the tournament. It performed well, mostly pushing robots with its front wedge and hardly used its blade until the very end against Bad Attitude. It was one of three robots still standing and was the winner of the middleweight rumble. Hazard did not compete in Season 2.0 due to Team Hazard having doubts of rebuilding Hazard in time and Evil Fish Tank competed as a lightweight, built on Hazard's chassis. Season 3.0 Season 2.0 ended, Tony Buchignani and Team Delta decided to bring Hazard out of retirement. Due to being a former middleweight champion, Hazard was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Team Saber's Fusion. Hazard went straight at Fusion and Hazard's blade caused damage to the front of Fusion. After Hazard pushed Fusion on the killsaws, Hazard pushed Fusion against the spikestrip. Fusion was being counted out and Hazard won by KO. This win put Hazard to the round of 16, where it faced Zion. Immediately, Hazard brought its blade up to speed and ripped the top plate of Zion quite easily. Zion got underneath Hazard from the back and managed to tip Hazard to one side but Hazard's blade kept it upright when it returned to the floor. Hazard then began chasing Zion before Zion drove himself onto the Ramrods. Zion retaliated by ramming Hazard across the BattleBox, but suffered a nasty gash on the front wedge. The fight continued with Hazard causing consistent damage to Zion but not enough to immobilize it. Towards the end of the fight, Hazard's weapon motor began tiring out which allowed Zion to push Hazard towards the pulverizer but narrowly missed. Zion was ripped up but not beaten and Hazard won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put Hazard to the middleweight quarterfinals again, where it faced F5. In the match, Hazard used the arena piston to put F5 on its side and Hazard delivers another blow on the flipped F5. F5 was being counted out and Hazard won by KO at 1:16. This win put Hazard to the semifinals, where it faced T-Wrex. Both robots began the fight timidly approaching each other, before Hazard managed to score a hit on the front end of T-Wrex. T-Wrex then began spinning and hit Hazard, who was sent reeling from the impact. Hazard then waited patiently for T-Wrex to slow down, and hit T-Wrex on the side panel. Hazard pushed T-Wrex onto the spikes and impaled it, but Hazard decided to free him and continue the fight. However, severe damage was caused to the side of T-Wrex and affected the steering of the opponent. Hazard sent more pieces of T-Wrex flying across the BattleBox, but T-Wrex was seemingly unscathed. Hazard got its blade up to top speed and hit T-Wrex once more, sending him flying. T-Wrex continued to fight, and managed to damage Hazard's front skirts. Hazard retaliated and pushed T-Wrex into the spikes twice. The score was closer than the fight against Zion, but Hazard still had the clear edge with a 27-18 judge's decision. Little Drummer Boy was Hazard's final opponent for Season 3.0. Little Drummer Boy kicked off the fight by ramming Hazard, before Hazard attacked Little Drummer Boy's drum and completely debilitated it. Hazard then made several rips and dents in Little Drummer Boy's shell before pushing it onto the ramrods. Hazard continued to push Little Drummer Boy across the BattleBox before driving him into the pulverizer. Little Drummer Boy suffered exactly 5 shots from the pulverizer, which caved in its top panel. The fight then turned into a pushing match, with Little Drummer Boy suffering the majority of the attacks. Hazard then scored a lucky shot against Little Drummer Boy which completely took out the left drive-train and sent Little Drummer Boy spinning in circles. Hazard struck Little Drummer Boy 2 more times, with the latter shot finally knocking the last inch out of Little Drummer Boy's life. Hazard had won by a KO, and along with that, another Giant Nut. Hazard wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It was being attacked by Zion at one point, Hazard managed to get away and start its blade up, only to be attacked again by Zion. It was then chased into an immobile Instigator. Then it started chasing T-Minus for a bit. It also bumped into Double Agent, then tackles T-Minus while being attacked by Bad Attitude, who pushed T-Minus on top of Hazard, which Hazard took advantage of and was carrying T-Minus until T-minus managed to escape. Then it dukes it out with Bad Attitude some more, getting shoved into the wall by Bad Attitude. Finally it lands a hit on Zion just as the buzzer activated. Hazard was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to T-Minus. Season 4.0 After reclaiming the middleweight nut in Season 3.0, Hazard was heavily upgraded for the next season. New wheels, a lower profile body, stronger front skirts, a faster weapon motor and an angled blade all helped Hazard to be more destructive than ever before. Its first fight in Season 4.0 was against Timmy. Timmy drove cautiously across the BattleBox floor but Hazard scored a hit on Timmy's front panel, causing a hole. Hazard then maneuvered Timmy around for a while, before ramming Timmy into the spikestrip. Hazard then brought its blade back up to speed and ripped the entire front panel of Timmy clean off, sending it flying across the BattleBox. Timmy was struck once more, taking off one of the front panel supports. Timmy began driving in circles before Hazard charged in again and took the rear panel of Timmy off, incapacitating it. One last blow from Hazard spun Timmy into the pulverizer, where it was hit several times before being counted out. Hazard won by KO at 1:23 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced SABotage. Both robots drove around the BattleBox with SABotage taking a shot from the killsaws. The initial hit from the two middleweights was destructive, with Hazard taking part of SABotage's lifting arm off, causing a dent in the front left panel and bending its lifter to the left. The next hit didn't do much, but the hit after that ripped SABotage's wheel, leaving it to spin in circles. Hit after hit, Hazard kept causing more and more destruction, eventually bending both of SABotage's front panels towards each other, ripping the rear panel clean off and leaving it to smoke on top of the killsaws. SABotage was counted out in 1:07, putting Hazard through to the quarterfinals against Season 2.0 runner-up El Diablo. The very first hit debilitated El Diablo's drum, stopping it but not causing any damage to the robot itself. Hazard charged at its drum again, before driving off and taking a shot at El Diablo's right side tread, destroying it. El Diablo was left spinning in circles, before Hazard finished it off by taking chunks out of El Diablo's lexan track cover and wrecking its drum even more. A KO in 45 seconds pushed Hazard into the middleweight semifinals against Heavy Metal Noise. This fight was over quickly, as the initial blow between the two robots incapacitated Heavy Metal Noise, leaving it pointing in the opposite direction. Another hit pushed Heavy Metal Noise slightly across the BattleBox, but doing minor damage. One more strike sent Heavy Metal Noise's right side wheel flying across the BattleBox into the lexan wall, whilst one last hit took Heavy Metal Noise's rear panel off, and was hit so hard its single blade was left spinning awkwardly on its axle. An extremely short 37 second KO meant Hazard was going into the final once more, this time alongside Derek Young's Complete Control. For the fight, Complete Control had welded a titanium skirt on the rear in an attempt to deflect the blows from Hazard's deadly spinning blade, and was planning to keep reversing into Hazard until the blade was hopefully stopped. The fight began fairly well for Complete Control, despite the fact its left skirt had been loosened by Hazard's blade. Sparks were emitted, but Complete Control was able to push Hazard across the BattleBox for a while. Hazard eventually escaped, and this time pushed Complete Control into an exposed arena wall, tearing the sticker on the back of Complete Control and causing more sparks, before allowing Complete Control to back out. Hazard continued to grind away, before the inevitable happened. Hazard tore off Complete Control's loose left rear panel, and then turned around before taking off Complete Control's titanium skirt completely. Hazard then charged at Complete Control once more, sending more pieces flying. Complete Control attempted to grapple Hazard with its weapon, but Hazard tore into its arm, leaving it bent and useless. At this point, smoke began emitting from Complete Control and was debilitated in the middle of the BattleBox. Hazard drove towards Complete Control's loose panel and sent it flying upwards, tearing apart the chassis. Hazard then went to the opposite side of Complete Control and did the same to its opposite skirt, only this one was torn off. Complete Control had been completely destroyed, with its thumb slowly lowering down as it was counted out. Hazard won the match by KO at 1:16 and Hazard had won its third championship. Despite being declared the middleweight champion for the third time, Hazard didn't take part the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 For Season 5.0, Hazard was very similar in appearance to that of Season 4.0 with the exception of new side skirts being added. Hazard's first fight in the final season was against Misty the WonderBot. In the fight, Hazard got its bar up to full speed and attacked Misty, causing sparks before tearing off one of the teeth on Misty's spinning bar, leaving Misty to twitch as its weapon spun down. Hazard then slammed into Misty again causing plenty of sparks. Hazard's next hit ripped off one of Misty's wheels, leaving Misty's mobility very limited. Misty spun its weapon back up before having its remaining wheel removed and whats left of its body pushed into the spikestrip and the pulverizer to be counted out. Hazard won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced a newly redesigned Blade Runner. Before the fight, the Blade Runner team had added a special extension that in theory would stop Hazard's blade. In the fight, Both robots came out with nerves of each other. Hazard decided to back into Blade Runner, but Blade Runner took this opportunity to get under Hazard's wedge skirts. Hazard brought its front to Blade Runner and tore off a wheel before its weapon spun down briefly. It wasn't long before Hazard's weapon was at full power and Hazard took off any remaining mobility Blade Runner had left, leaving Blade Runner to be counted out. This victory meant Hazard was now in the quarterfinals in a rematch against Zion. In the fight, Hazard got its bar up to speed and began to slice into Zion, who rushed out of its corner to stop Hazard's bar getting up to speed. With this being ineffective, Zion's only tactic was to get under Hazard, where it managed to do so but not before Hazard managed to cut and rip off Zion's front plates to the lifting arm. Once again Zion survived the three minute bout, but it lost to Hazard in a 43-2 judge's decision. Once again Hazard was in the semifinals, this time against T-Minus. Before the fight, Inertia Labs had modified their robot with a flipping arm extension. In the fight, Hazard came out with its bar spinning up full speed, whilst T-Minus came out with nerves of Hazard. Hazard went to slam into T-Minus but backed away when the flipper went up before going back to slam into T-Minus, and again it backed away as the flipper flipped up. T-Minus got under Hazard's front wedge, jamming one of Hazard's wedge skirts into its own weapon. T-Minus drove to Hazard's back end and flipped Hazard over, ending its winning streak. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 17 *Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's a helicopter from hell who will make your brain swell. Lock up the young ones, its HAZARD!" "He is warm, tender, cuddly little ball of evil violence and hate. Give it up for HAZARD!" "Ready to use his hardened steel blade of death to carve his opponents like metal turkeys. Here is HAZARD!" "He's looking to be the first BattleBot champion ever to reclaim his title. His ultimate goal is to raise the robot death toll. Here is HAZARD!" "The two-time champion is stronger than nukes. Losing is inevitable so put up your dukes. Here is HAZARD!" "4 out of 5 dentists agree this two time champion is bad for your teeth and your head and your whole damn metal body. Here is HAZARD!" "This former champion came out of retirement to reclaim his middleweight crown. That's not adrenaline coursing through his veins, its jet black liquid hate. Go! Save yourself. Its HAZARD!" "Here is two-time BattleBots world middleweight champion HAZARD!" "Your vision is blurred. Your speech is slurred. You look like a nerd after a beating from HAZARD!" "This bot is so good, so efficient and he wins so often that frankly, its getting a little annoying, but you gotta hand it to the defending middleweight champion, HAZARD!" Hazard stats 1.0.jpg|Hazard's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Hazard 3.0 stats.jpg|Hazard's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. HazardSteelConflict.png|Hazard at Steel Conflict in 2003. Merchandise *Hazard/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California